


Sisters

by VoidUni



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidUni/pseuds/VoidUni
Summary: 妓女题材，含有强奸，多人性交元素，谨慎观看。
Kudos: 3





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> 妓女题材，含有强奸，多人性交元素，谨慎观看。

崔范奎到院长办公室的时候，离刚吃完午饭不过十分钟。她走的很快，修女服的下摆被她踢得像飓风中起伏的窗帘。窗口投来的日光照得她的皮肤越显白皙，而白纱也承着发白的日光，好像她披过颈间的长发一般垂在身后。

“如果没记错的话，你已经进入发愿年了？”

崔范奎缓缓低下头，又不急不徐地抬起。还有一年，她就即将宣誓以成为真正的修女。崔范奎认定了这是自己的梦想，又或者说，这是她目光所及之处，能看到的最圣洁的道路。

“你知道的，发愿之后很多事就不能做了。你的家人是否同意你这样做，你或许需要与他们商量一下。”

崔范奎动了动嘴角，速度很快，看起来像是不经意之间的颤动。她低头看了看自己通体白色的衣衫，又抬头望了望炫目的日光。她不禁闭上眼睛，黑暗中，因为强光的刺激，她的眼中出现了圆形的光斑。

“我没有家人，院长。”

-  
“你家人清楚你这样做吗？”

休宁凯眨了眨眼睛，眼前的男人在她的视野里黑了又明。她今天穿了一袭黄色的长裙，裸露的胸口贴着一颗混圆的宝石项链——休宁凯翻遍了家里的首饰盒才找到了它。

“我父母已经去世了，姐姐在修道院，估计很快就要当上修女了吧。”

崔连准没有应答，只是把手中的酒杯推给了休宁凯。崔连准经营了这个酒馆少说也有五年，准确来说，他负责这个酒馆二楼的皮条生意长达五年。他见过各种各样的女孩，虽说这个国家有五分之一的女孩都在卖淫，但大多数都是身世不佳的女孩，有些人的丈夫是打手或者盗贼，有些人，就像休宁凯，因为失去了双亲不得不沦为雏妓。

“在这里工作不需要佩戴首饰，”崔连准指了指休宁凯的胸口，“这里的嫖客资质良莠不齐，当然好的也不会好到是高官权贵，可差的就会是连钱都未必一次性交全的酒鬼，别到时候赔了夫人又折兵。”

好像不着装饰的她看起来才越加风流，崔连准这么想着，放柔了动作去解休宁凯的衣衫。可她看上去紧张极了，像一株含羞草一般蜷起了身子。她的酒量好像很差，刚下肚的酒就这样在她的身体和脸颊上显出了滚烫的红。崔连准把手从扣子移到休宁凯的脸颊上，虽然不是第一次调教女孩，但休宁凯却让他泛起了很久没有过的情感涟漪。他用拇指摩挲着她的皮肤，开口的时候换上了攻击性偏弱的柔声细语：“没关系，跟着我的步调来。”

未经开发的身体有一种涩感，欲望总是扎在道德边境上的刺而无法进入身体，崔连准连续三次哄着休宁凯张开嘴她才敢张开一道窄窄的缝。崔连准用舌尖钩住休宁凯的齿，尝试将深埋的情欲从她的身体里拔起。休宁凯开始喘息，崔连准知道这不是单纯的呼吸困难，他把手伸到休宁凯的下身，正如他料想的一样，不安的呼吸预兆着休宁凯理智的让步。崔连准松开嘴唇，将他们的身体交合在一起。休宁凯尝试用紧闭的唇拦截住呼之欲出的呻吟，可嘴唇却被崔连准用手指掰出一个口，一声娇气的叫声就从这个小小的口里泄露在崔连准面前。

“不要遮掩，对我，或者对客人，甚至要装的很舒服，懂了吗？”

休宁凯扭了扭身体，还未完全脱落的裙子就好像一朵巨大的花绽放在休宁凯身上。崔连准含住她的乳首，就好像汲取花蜜的蜂。

“不要指望客人都会这么温柔地对你，只有我会。”崔连准将休宁凯的大腿移到自己的腰间，“看好时机自己主动动一动，热情很重要，听明白了吗？”

休宁凯的神智却早已飘到了爪洼岛，只知道把火热的身体冲撞到火山口。崔连准握着休宁凯的手，他知道她会是他手下最棒的雏妓之一，因为他听到了休宁凯身体愉悦的诉说。

-  
在被崔连准调教了一周之后，休宁凯接到了第一个客人。正如崔连准所说，嫖客们的素质参差不齐，今天接的客说不上差到极点，但也并非称得上好。据酒馆里的服务员说，他常常醉在吧台，总是赊账。休宁凯打量着他，却无法滋生讨厌的情绪。或许是因为他周正的长相，又或者是握着自己的手的时候，他宽大的手掌可以包裹住自己的手。他们交织的手让休宁凯想到她曾与父母一起吃过的点心，她觉得自己的手变成了点心馅，包裹在了他甜蜜的掌心中。

“崔秀彬……”

嫖客与妓女之间本不应该互通姓名，但不知怎么的，休宁凯忍不住过了界。崔秀彬的吻有一股深重的酒气，休宁凯却不讨厌，她甚至觉得自己就好像沉醉在了他的吻里。休宁凯知道自己酒量不好，她很快就要醉了。崔秀彬好像因为喝醉了之后思维变得很活跃，有时候甚至正在接吻，他也忍不住把话语吐在了休宁凯的唇齿间，就好像他那无孔不入的酒气一样。

“你知不知道你很神圣？”崔秀彬把吻移到休宁凯的指尖，粉色的指尖就好像连着藤蔓的成熟果实。

休宁凯未曾料想到崔秀彬会说出这样的形容词，只是愣了愣神。像是知道她会如此反应似的，崔秀彬把唇移到休宁凯的下身，这让休宁凯打起了颤。

“有一些看似神圣的画作中的女性是以妓女为原型的。”崔秀彬这么说着，抬起了头来，“你知道《达利与天鹅吗》？”

休宁凯侧倚着揉成一团的被褥，身体毫无遮掩地暴露在崔秀彬面前。崔秀彬还想继续说什么，却知道没有必要解释了。他张开臂膀，就好像一只张开双翅的天鹅。他让自己和休宁凯融为一体，尽管他们是人和天鹅。

日落西山的时候崔秀彬准备离开，可翻了翻钱包，他才发现自己并没有那么多钱。正当崔秀彬焦头烂额的时候，休宁凯握住了崔秀彬的手。几枚硬币从他们交握的手落了出来，崔秀彬联想到了他们方才的交合。

“我帮你垫剩下的钱。”

“那，”崔秀彬反握住休宁凯的手，“我需要为你做什么吗？”

休宁凯笑了笑，就好像画里的少女一样恬静地笑了起来。

崔秀彬到了巷口的时候，休宁凯正百无聊赖地踢着地上的石子。一颗，两颗，进了口袋的硬币，一枚，两枚。休宁凯疲劳地叹了口气，转头却看见了对着自己微笑的崔秀彬。

“你今天好像没有喝酒。”

崔秀彬走到休宁凯身边，眼睛却只是看着对面的墙壁。巷子里有些潮湿，白色的墙上滋生了几片苔藓。

“这点自知之明我还是有的。”

那天休宁凯承诺将崔秀彬的钱补上，作为回馈，她请求崔秀彬与她约会。崔秀彬显得有些讶异，但随后又傻笑了起来。休宁凯不甚明白，只当作崔秀彬喝醉了酒翻了篇。

“你过得还好吗？”

休宁凯只是又踢起了脚边的石子没有作声。她好吗，这句话她也很久没有问过自己。我好吗，我姐姐好吗，你呢崔秀彬。休宁凯摇摇头，眼睛也学着崔秀彬盯上了墙壁：“没什么好不好的，至少没人会对钱说不好。”

崔秀彬知道自己问错了话，却也不知道怎么补救。他甚至也没有怎么和女孩约过会，长年的军队生活让他对女人疏于认知。崔秀彬伸出手，把休宁凯按到了墙上。湿漉漉的墙壁，滑溜溜的苔藓，崔秀彬和休宁凯黏糊糊地接起吻，黑漆漆的窄巷里只回荡着他们的亲吻声。

崔秀彬做爱的手法称不上温柔，正应了崔连准那句话，可休宁凯却不知什么时候对崔秀彬霸道的手法产生了依赖。崔秀彬粗野地活动着下身，手紧紧地捂着休宁凯的嘴巴，可他嘴里却吐出了有些哀求的话语：“再让我上去一次吧，求求你……”

休宁凯不知道怎么接，也不知道这到底是不是约会了。她听说约会应该是浪漫的，但他们两个现在只占了前一个字。但她不排斥，甚至可以说是喜欢，她喜欢听崔秀彬低沉的声音描述着下做的事，喜欢崔秀彬和她在阴暗逼仄的角落里做爱，她喜欢。

登上顶峰的时候，休宁凯听见巷子外的乌鸦发出了一声难听的嘶鸣。

“是什么时候的事？”

崔连准看起来恼火极了，他揪着休宁凯连体裙的袖子迫使休宁凯面对着自己。

“婊子养的，我让你说啊！现在学会在外面拉客了是吧，婊子要当到底了是吧？”

崔连准揪起的布料下的肌肤遍布着吻痕，就好像山坡上的草一样无穷无尽，可休宁凯却不能一把火将这些证据燎原。其实休宁凯早就知道事情会被崔连准发现，只是她不应该选在崔连准放她休息的那一天出去和崔秀彬约会，这样她就无法掩饰身上痕迹的来历。休宁凯想说我没有在外面接客，这是事实，她确实没有这么做。可如果她说她没有收钱，崔连准可能会因为她对崔秀彬动了心而更为光火。休宁凯垂了垂眸，她决定避而不谈。

崔连准觉得愤怒，但他也觉得自己不至于发这么大的火。如果仅仅是因为休宁凯在外面接客影响自己的收入，他只需要把休宁凯开除了就好。可崔连准不想这么做，他也不知道该怎么做了。崔连准脱下外套，用袖子把休宁凯捆了起来。休宁凯受了惊，挣扎着想要脱离，却被崔连准狠狠地咬了肩膀。咬痕破了，有血滴从伤口中滚落，休宁凯试图催眠自己，她试图将滑落的血和崔秀彬手心里掉落的硬币联系起来，可她的幻想被崔连准毫无章法的抽插一次又一次地打断。崔连准曾经在这张床上抱着她，引导着她，告诉她嫖客都是怎样的人，告诉她只有自己会对她这么温柔。

“你不要试图挑战我，休宁凯。”

窗外打起了闪电，崔连准高高在上的阴影砸在了休宁凯的身上：“如果这次你被我操怀孕了，我不会管你，你自生自灭去。”

休宁凯抿了抿嘴，雨滴从云层里坠落了出来，伴随着一声惊雷，休宁凯藏在巨响里哭出了声音。

崔连准没有理会，只是固执地穿起了裤子。其实有那么一个瞬间，他想过要抱着休宁凯，和她说对不起。可是她是妓女，正因为她是妓女，才更有可能在未来面对相同的事。也许过两天她就会受到其他人的强奸，道歉并不重要，也许这才是对的，让她放下希望和尊严才是好事。

崔连准坐在床尾，看到窗户上的雨水成股落了下来。他摇摇头，找了个雷声减小的时机开了口。

“我戴套了。”

似乎是为了补偿休宁凯，隔天，休宁凯接到了一位贵客。

那个人穿着便服，但听崔连准说，他是红衫军。说这段话的时候崔连准和休宁凯隔了很远的距离，手挠挠额头又摸摸肚子。休宁凯其实已经原谅了崔连准，或者说不得不把悲伤进行了遗忘处理。休宁凯知道好多事发生了生活也要继续，父母死了也好，姐姐离开自己也好，崔连准强奸自己也好。

对面那个人剥开了休宁凯的衣服，手法非常郑重其事，一度让休宁凯以为自己在和丈夫进行性事，但休宁凯清醒异常。

那么，做妓女也好。休宁凯闭上眼睛，只是承受着嫖客的动作没有回应。

“你不舒服吗？”

休宁凯睁开眼睛，对面的人没有动作，只是耐心十足地等待着自己的回答。休宁凯对自己的懈怠产生了一丝抱歉，她微微坐了起来，冲着对面的人摇了摇头。

他的眼睛很大，大得罕见，大得让休宁凯觉得看到了自己的倒影。休宁凯有些羞愧，于是讨好地凑过去和男人接吻。他却很快地反客为主，将休宁凯压到枕上亲吻。可接下来的动作他却迟迟没有进行，好像只是为了接吻而接吻，休宁凯感到奇怪，她想要解对方的衣衫，可被他拒绝了。

“趁着我还清醒的时候，”对方开了口：“我叫姜泰现，你呢。”

“……休宁凯。”

姜泰现又在嘴里咀嚼了两次她的名讳，露出了心满意足的笑容。

“好。”

其实休宁凯有些好奇为什么姜泰现会想要知道自己的名字，可剩下的疑问都被姜泰现的吻打断了。好像是知道自己情绪不佳似的，他刻意把动作放得很慢。休宁凯在他缓慢的动作里渐入佳境，与先前的男人都不同，姜泰现好像特别清楚怎么样刺激自己的身体。休宁凯的身体尚未发育成熟，胸部的软肉也并不丰腴，可姜泰现看起来格外喜欢这一点似地，一直含着她的胸口不放。休宁凯忍不住呻吟了起来，不像与其他嫖客做爱时的假装，她切实地感受到了涌动的情欲。

他抱起休宁凯，将她的后背面对自己，又把手绑在了休宁凯的腰上。他的吻落向了休宁凯的脊线，而后一路向下又发散开来。休宁凯从未见过如此热爱亲吻自己的人，她一直觉得深度的亲吻代表着一种保护和喜爱，可她只是妓女，他又为什么要顶着嫖客的身份做这样的事。可休宁凯也没办法继续思考了，姜泰现终于进入了正题，他将自己的埋进休宁凯的身体时，两个人都忍不住发出了喟叹声。

“我好像从来都没有……”姜泰现话说了一半，又摇了摇头：“算了，没什么。”

姜泰现是忠于摸索和记录的类型，有的时候顶到了休宁凯的敏感点，他也不会只顶那一处，而是摸索到了几个点之后进行轮番进攻。休宁凯从未见过这样的阵仗，溃不成军地瘫在了床上。休宁凯把脸埋在枕头里，忍不住捏住了姜泰现的手：“你什么时候结束啊……”

这样的撒娇确实有些逾越了，休宁凯后知后觉地抬起了头，却发现对方并没有动怒，只是微笑着看着自己。

“再忍忍。”他这么说着，又展开了新一轮的进攻。

-  
崔范奎清扫教堂的时候，看到了一个人从门口醉醺醺地走了进来。他喝得很醉，本应只存在于双颊的红晕甚至已经蔓延到了前额。他坐到了长椅上，叽里咕噜地说着什么话，而后又笑又叫，活像个疯子。崔范奎放下扫帚，拍了拍那个人的肩膀。

“不好意思，这里不可以大声喧哗。”

“嗯？”那个人快要睡着了似地努力撑开了眼皮，“你就是……圣母吗，我要忏悔……嗝……”

他很快就睡了过去，崔范奎看四下无人，只好上手将那人扛进了教堂隔壁的房间里。

真能给我添麻烦。崔范奎煮着茶，背过身去看那个人不安的睡相。他的手突然举了起来，咂了咂嘴，又放到了怀里。他的嘴巴有些凸出，崔范奎联想到了教堂外的池塘边上养着的天鹅。

其实挺可爱的，崔范奎不自觉地开始思索起来。把男人扛进来的时候，他骨节分明的手搭在自己的腰上，这让她痒痒的，也不知道是哪里痒。她很久都没有和男人有过接触了，教士偶尔会与她说话，可这样的男人没有外面男人的野劲。崔范奎拍了拍自己的额头，发愿后她就终生不能结婚了，她不应该想这些乌七八糟的事情，更何况她刚刚的想法和曾说过要做娼妓的妹妹别无二致。茶水开了，崔范奎将茶水倒进茶壶，又举着茶壶试图把茶水倒进碗里。

“你在干嘛？”

太近了。崔范奎被近在咫尺的男声激地一抖，滚烫的茶水从壶中落到了她的手肘上。崔范奎吃痛地抖了抖，放下水壶对着衣衫呼气。

“哦……怎么回事。”那人自言自语般地嘟囔了一声，好像酒还没醒一样，伸手将崔范奎的手拉了过来，把碍事的袖子推开后朝着崔范奎泛红的皮肤上呼了呼气。

“你也喝酒啦？怎么脸红了。”

崔范奎把手抽了回来，把倒好的茶水递给了他。

“你喝吧。”崔范奎这么说着，拿手捏了捏发烫的耳朵。

那个人嘿嘿地笑，也不喝茶，崔范奎看着他傻笑的样子禁不住也笑了起来。

“笑什么，赶紧喝了吧。”

“你知道《草坪上的圣母》吗，是一幅画，画的是圣母与两个天使在草坪上。我觉得你神态特别像那个圣母。”

“说什么呢，”崔范奎摇摇头，“我担不起。”

男人摇摇小碗，茶水差点溅出碗沿。他吸了一口手上的茶水，突然生出了想要摸一摸崔范奎的欲望。他抑制了一下骚动的手，把欲望化成了言语：“我以后可以常来找你吗？”

崔范奎手足无措地捏了捏修女服：“我甚至都不知道你的名字……”

“我叫崔连准，”崔连准忙不迭地打断崔范奎的犹豫：“我想来找你。”

心慌意乱的崔范奎不小心扯掉了自己头上的白纱，露出了原本的头发。崔连准伸出手抚摸着崔范奎的头发，他知道崔范奎已经对自己妥协了。

“不能是教堂，我得去你家。”

崔连准见到崔范奎的时候忍不住笑了起来。他曾说过，崔范奎很像《草坪上的圣母》中的圣母形象，崔范奎不知从哪里打听到了这幅画的样子，有样学样地穿着红色的里衬，裹着蓝色的外衣走了过来。

“真的很像。”崔连准伸出手掌，邀请崔范奎将手递给自己。

崔连准最终没有选择将自己酒馆的地址写给崔范奎，而是将姜泰现家里的地址写了下来。姜泰现与他曾是战友，但自己把休宁凯介绍给姜泰现也完全是出于商业考虑。可姜泰现在那次之后却非说自己欠了他一个人情，无论怎样都要还给他。崔连准秉承着不要白不要的心态将约会场所定在了姜泰现的家里，于是姜泰现空出了一间屋子留给了崔连准。

崔范奎没有什么犹豫，只是大着胆子牵住了崔连准的手。崔连准紧了紧她的手，牵着她走进了卧室。

“你要吃桔子吗？”

崔范奎倒是不在意这样的小事，心不在焉地点了点头。她总觉得会有什么事发生，也许她要守住的光明之路会被某些事毁于一旦。

“怎么那么紧张。”崔连准把剥开的桔子放到了崔范奎的掌心，“放松。”

崔范奎深吸了一口气，将桔子瓣放进了自己嘴里。崔连准笑了笑，把第二个桔子剥开放在手心里。

“你当初想要忏悔的是什么，我可以听听看吗？”

崔连准闻言有些发愣，他知道这些话不能告诉崔范奎。崔连准没有回应，只是把拇指插进了桔子瓣的中空里，于是桔子一分为二地躺倒在了他的手里。

“我想操你，这算吗？”

崔范奎本想说他恶心，可她却发觉，自己才是恶心的那一个。在见到崔连准之前，她做了个梦，梦见了她穿着修女服和崔连准交合在一起。崔范奎张了张口，原本要说的不行却消逝在了喉咙里。

崔连准抱着崔范奎接吻的时候，崔范奎听到崔连准说，圣母是通往天国的大门。

-  
“你觉得我们之间是什么关系？”

姜泰现看了一眼躺在自己怀里的休宁凯，她看起来心浮气躁，手执拗地搓着他脱下来的衣衫。姜泰现没有直接回答，把休宁凯乱动着的手握在自己手里。

“其实，我做爱之后不喜欢抱着别人。”

休宁凯从他怀里探出个头来：“那你为什么抱我。”

姜泰现伸出手，亲昵地拍了拍休宁凯的额头：“笨蛋，自己想去。”

休宁凯在姜泰现走了之后倒是后知后觉地想明白了，想明白了倒是不打紧，只是自己又陷入了焦虑之中。

休宁凯意识到自己的情感误区好像是和崔秀彬以及姜泰现相处了一个月之后的事。一个月前，休宁凯过上了两点一线的性生活。上班的时候等着姜泰现，下班的时候又去赴崔秀彬的约。先前休宁凯只是单纯的习惯着这样的日子，可后来她逐渐产生了对两个人性上的依赖感。如果说只有一个人她倒还没有那么过意不去，可这样的情况让她渐渐有了脚踏两只船的感觉。不仅如此，连崔连准带着醉意的侵犯自己也没有再那么排斥了。休宁凯知道自己享受起了高强度的性爱，可对崔秀彬与姜泰现特殊的感情又让她无从下手去解决。到底是性引起了误会的爱的感觉，还是真的喜欢呢。如果她喜欢崔秀彬和姜泰现，又怎么能享受与别人的交合？休宁凯只觉得一团乱麻，崔连准敲了敲门示意休宁凯可以下班，她迅速地穿好了衣服，赶去了与崔秀彬约定的巷子。

崔秀彬好像等了有好一阵子，一个人蹲在巷子口发起了呆。听到休宁凯的脚步声，崔秀彬迅速地站了起来。

“来了啊。”

崔秀彬伸出手抱了休宁凯好一阵子，这让休宁凯更不知如何是好。崔秀彬对性的需求好像越来越少了，不知从什么时候开始，他好像会对休宁凯寻求非性的身体接触。

“我想问你一件事。”休宁凯虽然想脱开崔秀彬的拥抱以让自己保持理智，可她也知道自己喜欢这样的接触，只是象征性地推了推，又赖在了崔秀彬的怀里懒得起来。

“你对我是什么感觉啊？”

崔秀彬好像被这个提问打断了思考似地，只是僵住了身体。两个人在巷子里沉默地拥抱了一会，崔秀彬才略感沉重地开了口。

“你知道的，我现在还没钱赎你回来……”

休宁凯其实也预料到了这种结果，只是当两个人都承认了自己的爱意之后，休宁凯知道自己没办法坐视不理了。

“先别想了，”崔秀彬宽慰着说，“做了再想吧。”

“想做还找那么多借口啊。”休宁凯白了崔秀彬一眼，但她同意崔秀彬所说的，现在只有做爱能让她放弃杂乱无序的思绪了。

-  
姜泰现曾经对休宁凯说过，只要报自己的名字上来，下人就会给她开门。

休宁凯踌躇在姜泰现家的门口，像是想要证明这一点却又怕失败似地，犹豫地伫立着。可没给她过多的时间优柔寡断，佣人察觉到了休宁凯的存在并打开了门。

“你有什么事吗？”

“啊……你好……”休宁凯显得很紧张，她很久都没有去妓院和家以外的封闭场所了，这让她觉得陌生，“我是休宁凯……不知道你有没有听说？”

“哦哦，快进来快进来。”佣人登时变得十分热情，将门敞得大开。

原来真的有这么喜欢自己啊。休宁凯觉得有些酸涩又有些难为情，只好快步地走进了院子。

休宁凯跟着下人走到了客厅门口，下人正要进去通报，休宁凯却突然紧张地拉住了对方。虽说自己有些近视，可她不会认错她如此熟悉的人——客厅里赫然站着与姜泰现有说有笑的崔秀彬。

“别别别……”休宁凯小声地叫住佣人，“麻烦你别说是我，我想给他一个惊喜，我去院子里见他就行了。”

不一会，姜泰现从房子里走了出来，见是休宁凯，他略感惊喜地笑了出声：“我没想到你真的会来。”

休宁凯却顾不上与他亲热。此番前来，休宁凯抱着一个令他感到无措的秘密，她觉得必须和姜泰现坦白迄今为止发生过的事，她有预感，姜泰现一定能给她一个令所有人都满意的答复。

“我想和你私下里单独谈谈，可以吗。”

姜泰现看了看满脸沉重的休宁凯忍不住伸手捏了捏她面向地面的脸颊：“好嘛，别那么有负担，我们到房间里聊聊。”

休宁凯原本以为，她可以在姜泰现的床边与他一起讨论着自己的心结。或许姜泰现会有些恼怒，又或许他会理解自己模糊的痛苦，给予自己可行的解决方案。可是休宁凯没有想到，打开门的时候，她看到了一对抱在一起的男女，以最原始的方式交合在一起。

“我不是叫你们去另一个房间做吗？”姜泰现显得有些气恼，但休宁凯已经顾不上感到讶异，她只觉得自己变得好迟钝，反应了很久才认了出来，原来床上的两个人是自己的姐姐和老板。可休宁凯马上也意识到，床上的两个人也与自己抱着同等的惊愕。

“姐姐。”休宁凯看着自己的姐姐，唯一的姐姐，讨厌自己的姐姐，“姐姐。”她重复道。

“休宁凯？”

崔秀彬从门框探了个头进来，又望向了目光聚集的床塌间。

“崔连准？”崔秀彬皱起了眉头，“你他妈怎么在这？”

姜泰现伸出手示意暂停：“你们两个要打就滚出去。”

休宁凯看着一触即发的两个人陷入了不解，她小心地拉了拉姜泰现的衣服：“怎么啦……”

“不用怕，和你没关系。”

崔秀彬不知道两人之间的关系，但也发现了休宁凯对姜泰现不同寻常的亲密感，崔秀彬深感吃味地拉过休宁凯的手准备离开，可姜泰现吃惊的声音从两人身后炸了开来：“你要带我女人去哪？”

“你女人？”

崔连准突然不再愤怒了，他抽了把椅子坐了下来，脸上带着看好戏般的神情：“两个傻逼。”

崔秀彬伸出手指着崔连准的鼻子：“你他妈再说一遍？”

“我说，”崔连准不顾崔范奎的阻挠，大笑着开了口，“傻逼，原来就是你一直在外面嫖我的妓女啊？”

-  
“你不睡觉吗？”

休宁凯抱着姜泰现一直不肯松手，也许是因为负罪感让她觉得自己应该抱紧他，也可能是害怕姜泰现对自己的行为感到失望，她使了点力气，尽管她知道姜泰现的力气比自己大上许多。

“我没生气。”她看不到姜泰现的表情，可他的语气中确实透着他特有的平和：“你不用想了，我会和崔秀彬好好商量一下的，先睡觉吧。”

“你会打他吗？”休宁凯担忧地抓住了姜泰现的手，对方伸出了另一只手握住自己因为焦虑攀过来的手，“不会，我们以前是战友呢。”

在崔秀彬和崔连准扭打在一起的时候，休宁凯从他们的怒吼里也大略听懂了事情的来龙去脉。崔秀彬和崔连准曾经在部队里起过冲突，打了一架之后因为影响恶劣被军队开除。姜泰现是他们的共同战友，曾经给他们分别接济过一些钱，崔连准用这笔钱开了个批皮妓院，可崔秀彬并不知道这个妓院是崔连准的，才误打误撞地走了进去。

姜泰现离开房间不久，又有谁走了进来。休宁凯半梦半醒地眯着眼睛问：“你又来了吗？”

来人却不答，只知道压到她身上索取。休宁凯猛地惊醒，她太熟悉他的味道了：“你怎么突然……”

崔连准却笑了，向她比了个噤声的手势：“嘘……不要说了。”

自从那次强奸过后，崔连准对自己的索求一直带着一种强烈的粗蛮，可这次，休宁凯却突然感觉自己好像回到了第一次和崔连准做爱的时候，他柔着声告诉自己要学会取悦嫖客。可这回，休宁凯早就出师了，她已经充分地学习到了怎样取悦男人。她知道崔连准为什么进来和她做爱，无非就是想激怒崔秀彬，这并没有第二种解释。可休宁凯并不想阻止在自己身上渴求着的崔连准，她好像也有些怀念她最初感受到的男人的温柔。崔连准把身下的东西放到了休宁凯的身体里，他低着头鼓励休宁凯叫出声音，可就在此时，门被打开了。

映着窗外柔和的光，修女服就好像一袭月光织成的白裙，崔范奎好像无法承受过于圣洁的衣衫而感到眩晕，她扶着门框，看到崔连准把自己的拿了出来。他看起来很累，性欲和仇恨的褪去抽干了原本兴奋异常的他。崔连准看着天花板，就好像在端详着一副他看不懂的名画。

“你现在知道我是怎样的人了吧。”

崔范奎当然知道，她还知道了她妹妹是怎样的人。崔范奎咬紧了下唇，扯下了头纱，又撕下了修女服，她赤裸着露出了自己的肌肤，看起来坚定又孤注一掷地，直挺挺地站着。

崔连准看了很久才从床上走了下来，他把崔范奎抱到休宁凯身边，两个人赤身裸体的躺在一起，就好像刚出生在襁褓中的新生儿。

-  
姜泰现和崔秀彬坐在窗边，手里拿着烟斗，但是两个人都没有抽，只是让烟从烟斗里飘得满屋子都是。

“你愿意和我和平共处，我很惊讶。”

“你也是。”崔秀彬晃了晃烟斗：“我记得在部队里的时候，你连你的枪都不愿意让我碰，现在居然愿意和我共享同一个女人。”

“没办法，因为，”姜泰现想起他第一次和休宁凯做爱的时候，他本想说又欲言又止的话，“我好像是第一次觉得做爱的时候有了灵魂跟上了欲望的感觉。”

“她既然也那么喜欢你，那就这样好了。”

崔秀彬干涩地笑了一声，嗓子就好像抽了烟一样沙哑：“可是也不止于此吧。”

“嗯，”姜泰现点点头，“她喜欢娼妓的生活，光我们两个应该不够满足她想要的。”

“那加上崔连准呢，实在不行让她姐姐也跟她做？”

“这和人数没关系。”姜泰现还想解释，可是被突然闯进来的休宁凯打断了。

“好。”

“什么意思？”

“我说好，”休宁凯抬起头，眼里有一种说不清的坚韧：“你们就够了，我不做妓女了。”

事情就以各让一步的方式得到了解决，当晚，姜泰现将赎金交给了崔连准，又和崔连准说明了情况，崔连准拿过姜泰现手里的烟斗抽了一口：“也让崔范奎加进来吧。”

这是一个所有人都没有想到的提议，两人惊讶之时，崔范奎从崔连准身后走了出来。

“我想试试。”试着理解你们，也试着理解我自己。

崔范奎的梦并未停止，和崔连准做爱之后，她反反复复地梦到自己和好几个男人做爱，虽然看不清脸，可是她知道自己想要这样的生活。她曾经嫌恶自己的妹妹浪荡，可兜来转去，她才发现自己也是那样的人。

可她却突然不为自己的想法而感到羞愧了，从那天和崔连准与妹妹交合后，她好像也非常清楚自己的道路，圣洁从来都只是一个梦想，而浪荡的自己才是她压抑许久的现实。

在崔连准的提议下，她和休宁凯以接吻的方式进行了和解。她们对视的时候忍不住看着彼此笑了出来，这么多年，她们终于明白了殊途同归的含义。崔连准率先上了床分别与她们接吻，后来姜泰现与崔秀彬也走上了床榻。他们亲吻在一起，拥抱在一起，交织在一起。崔连准想起那天，他用手掰开的那瓣桔子，他们就像那瓣桔子一样，相连在一起。


End file.
